


I'll Be Waiting for This Time to Come Around

by lydiasheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AMA's, Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluffy fluffy, this is just pure self indugence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiasheart/pseuds/lydiasheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ship and the compass, forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Waiting for This Time to Come Around

**Author's Note:**

> This happened bc of Harry's blunder on the AMA's and his seeming mood change throughout the night okay this is completely self indulgent.  
> S/o to Emma (chisledlouis) and Alexis (rosebudstyles) for being absolute babes while I wrote this.

“Harry, you okay?” Liam’s voice interrupted the younger boys’ thoughts, making him jump a little bit and look up at his band. They were standing on stage, about to perform Story Of My Life in front of one of the most important crowds they’ve ever been in front of. Anyone and everyone from the music industry were at the AMA’s tonight. And yeah, that was fucking intimidating.

“Yeah mate. I’m good.” Harry clapped him on the shoulder and went to stand a little further in front of them and wait for his cue to start singing. He tried to clear his mind so he could perform with his usual vigor and energy but everything was flying at him suddenly. Everyone was watching him, and surely they would be laughed at if they messed up. After singing the song as many times as they had you’d think he would stop being nervous. But the nerves never really left for him, they were just covered up with practice. Sometimes he would get sick before a big performance, just like when he was 16.

As the screen concealing One Direction rose up Harry’s mind finally went blank and he began doing what he does best, performing with his boys. He was maybe a bit too eager and his voice cracked on his last line. The other boys quickly comforted him, assuring him he’d done amazing but the feeling of shame was already thick in his gut. He was quiet as they found their seats again and curled in on himself, wishing he could be alone for a little. Harry was zoning out a bit when someone suddenly whispered “Hey curly,” in his ear.

Louis saw Harry sitting dejectedly at the end of their row and managed to convince their “supervisor” for the night to let him go talk to him for a moment. The older boy hated seeing his boyfriend upset, especially over something as small as his blunder tonight. He performed amazingly during the entire song, managing to give Louis chills. But you could see it in his eyes that he was mad at himself, that he hated the crack in his voice and that he was playing it over and over again in his head.

“Hi.” Harry mumbled, cheeks heating up a bit as Louis took his hand in between the seats. He cast a wary glance around but no one was noticing them, too engrossed in the performer on stage.

“You were amazing baby.” Louis’ lips were pressed right against Harry’s ear as to hopefully give them move privacy but also so he wouldn’t have to shout. Harry shrugged his shoulders a bit, mind flashing back to the mistake. “Hey, you were. I got goosebumps up there. You’re amazing all the time. I’m so lucky to have you.” And Louis really was. Harry was a special person. He was just so kind, all the way through to his core. He put others first always, and never thought of how something would really affect him if it helped someone else. So he wasn’t really mad about embarrassing himself, he was upset because he thought he let down the boys. “Hazza, I’m being honest with you. You did so wonderfully, I don’t know why you’re upset.”

“I messed up.” Harry’s voice was low and thick with unshed tears. Louis could hear it and knew if he didn’t do something his boy was gonna start crying.

“No no no sweetie you were so good. Everyone was cheering so loud for you! Didn’t you hear them?” Louis’ grip on Harry’s hand tightened. “You did so well, I was so proud of you. You always make me so proud baby.” That seemed to work a bit, and Harry’s breathing evened out more. “Hey when we get back I’m gonna give you a proper cuddle because you were terrific tonight and I love you so much. That sound good?” Harry nodded numbly and a smile finally broke out on his face.

“Love you too Lou.” Harry took advantage of the darkness in between acts to place a chaste kiss on Louis’ lips for a moment.

Their “supervisor” for the night moved Louis away from Harry and slowly the thoughts creeped back into Harry’s mind, consuming it and causing him to shut down to the outside world. After winning their second award Harry could barely manage a smile, and Louis noticed. Because he noticed everything when it came to Harry. Anything from a shift in his step when he was walking to the quirk in his grin when he was genuinely happy about something.

Later in the car heading back to the hotel Louis sat right next to Harry and immediately cuddled the younger boy into his side. No one questioned it, or made a move to separate the two of them until they reached the hotel. Up in their room neither spoke for a long time, just wrapping themselves up in each other.

“Love you so much Harry. You know that right?” Louis spoke up suddenly, continuing to run his fingers through Harry’s curls.

“Yeah, of course Lou.” His response was almost automatic. Harry knew Louis loved him, knew he’d go to the ends of the earth for him. “I love you too.” The younger boy looked up at him and smiled brightly.

“You’re so gorgeous Haz. How’d I get so damn lucky?” Louis muttered, more to himself, as he looked into the bright green eyes that had kept him from drowning in everything these past three years. He ate in the sight of his boyfriend, huge green eyes, pink tinted cheeks, sinful red lips, smiling unintentionally.

“M’not sure it was luck babe.” Those green eyes flickered away from Louis’ and his cheeks heated at the praise.

“Of course not. Divine intervention then.” A smile spread slowly across Harry’s face as he leaned up to kiss Louis and finally shut him up.

And yeah, they were both a little fucked in the head and they had a lot to still get through but at least they were together. At least, at the end of the day Louis could say that Harry is his. That the beautiful amazing boy in his arms is his. Through torturous interviews that degrade Harry as a “manwhore” Louis knows the true Harry. He knows the Harry that gets out of bed too damn early and cooks a healthy breakfast because “it’s good for you Louuuu”. He knows the Harry that cries when he comes sometimes because he feels everything so intensely. He knows the Harry that the rest of the world will never get to know. And Harry knows the true Louis. Knows that sometimes he tries to sing softer during performances because he gets insecure. Knows that the only reason Louis agreed to hide their relationship was because Harry asked him to. Knows that when Louis loves something, he does it with his whole heart.

They fall asleep intertwined in every way possible. Not just their bodies but their hearts and souls. The ship and the compass, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you hated it  
> 


End file.
